Teología aplicada
by Isabella1020
Summary: "Ella sabe lo que es el Infierno. Para ella, es un lugar conocido. Dolorosamente habitual sería la expresión correcta." Oneshot. TM. Situado después del Día 3.


**Nota de la Autora:** La continuidad de éste oneshot se sitúa días después del episodio final del Día 3 (_12:00 PM – 1:00 PM_.) Añadí vagamente algunas ideas de _La Divina Comedia_ (Dante Alighieri) y de la mitología popular, pero el resto es puramente mi loca imaginación. Escribí esto para mi amiga Dai (su usuario acá en es ) y ella escribe fanfiction de 24 que es genial, pero de verdad, tanto, que me inspiraron a mí, que no veo la serie, una especie de fascinación por Tony y Michelle, que me permite tener ideas como esta. Así que si les gusta esta historia, agradecería que visiten su perfil y lean las de ella. El texto en itálica al principio es un poema sin título de Alejandra Pizarnik.

* * *

_Dice que no sabe del miedo de la muerte del amor.  
Dice que tiene miedo de la muerte del amor.  
Dice que el amor es muerte es miedo.  
Dice que la muerte es miedo es amor.  
Dice que no sabe._

* * *

Dicen que hay un Infierno.

Dicen que está formado por siete círculos concéntricos, donde los pecadores sufren distintos tipos de castigos de acuerdo a la gravedad de los errores que cometieron durante su existencia mortal.

Dicen que el Diablo odia verlos vacíos.

Dicen que el Diablo es impaciente. Que un día se cansó de esperar a las almas de los pecadores, sentado en el inframundo, por lo que creó "sucursales" del Infierno en la Tierra.

Dicen que Dios es misericordioso. Que al enterarse de esto, hizo lo propio con el Cielo para que sus hijos no sucumbieran ante el dolor.

Dicen que el Diablo detesta perder. Que al darse cuenta de lo que Dios había hecho se puso furioso. Su trampa no había funcionado. Los humanos ya no se quitaban la vida ni caían en el pecado interminable ante el sufrimiento, porque conocían la felicidad y sabían que algún día volvería. Las almas no se transformaban en agujeros negros, no perdían la luz que Dios les daba al nacer. Y al llegar al Purgatorio, se arrepentían de sus pecados, por lo que escapaban a permanecer en el Infierno. Las reglas así lo decían, y el Diablo lo sabía bien. Así que decidió tomar medidas drásticas. Doblar la apuesta. Tenía que causar mucho mal en el mundo, mucha oscuridad y mucho dolor, tanto, que las personas que lo sufrieran se olvidaran para siempre de la luz, de la felicidad, del bien. Así lo hizo. Envió hambrunas, epidemias, genocidios, asesinos seriales, guerras, dictaduras. Y le fue bien. Los muertos se multiplicaron. El odio se multiplicó. La fragmentación de la hermandad se multiplicó. La destrucción de la Tierra se multiplicó. El Infierno se llenó de almas en pena.

Dios estaba atento. Luchar contra semejantes males era enormemente difícil, pero era su trabajo. Ante cada atrocidad creó nuevas maravillas. Ante cada lágrima derramada creó más niños felices. Ante cada obstáculo creó fe. Ante cada genocida creó un pacifista. Ante cada loco, creó un genio. Ante cada noche creó un amanecer más hermoso, más límpido. Por último sacó su última carta, el amor, y lo distribuyó en grandes proporciones ante el odio que reinaba en la Tierra. Poco a poco, la humanidad se recuperó. No fue fácil en lo absoluto, y las almas perdidas ya no se pudieron salvar, pero la esperanza en el futuro estaba en cada hombre y cada mujer, y aquella fuerza era más poderosa que el dolor.

Dicen que el Diablo no soporta que Dios revierta sus planes malignos. Dicen que lo pone de muy malhumor. Desesperado por la idea de que ni siquiera con su mejor esfuerzo era capaz de ganar, llevó a cabo su último plan, un plan que creyó sería un manotazo de ahogado, pero resultó mejor de lo que esperaba. Tenía que crear algo que causara un dolor poderosísimo, algo universal a lo que nadie pudiera escapar. Se dio cuenta de que ése algo ya existía, y sonrió previendo su futura satisfacción cuando Dios se diera cuenta de que había sido culpa suya, de que Él había creado sin darse cuenta una de las armas más poderosas con las que su enemigo había contado jamás.

El Diablo se apoderó del amor. En primer lugar lo ató de tal manera al dolor que se transformaron en una misma cosa, las dos caras de una misma moneda. Lo ató de forma tal que ni siquiera Dios podría separarlos. Después conjuró todos sus poderes y los aplicó para asegurarse de que cada alma naciera con la necesidad de amor dentro, una necesidad imposible de evitar. El plan era sencillamente perfecto. Todos estarían obligados a amar, y el amor los llevaría al sufrimiento. Los humanos pasarían sus vidas buscando el amor, y para cuando se dieran cuenta de que era un arma de doble filo sería demasiado tarde. Avanzarían siempre hacia su propia destrucción confiando en que caminaban en el sentido de la felicidad. Y culparían a Dios de todo, porque Él les había enseñado a amar. Nunca sospecharían que todo era obra del Diablo.

Dicen que el Diablo se relamió pensando en las almas que llenarían los círculos del Infierno.

Dicen que Dios contempló estupefacto como el regalo que había creado para sus hijos se transformaba en un arma letal.

Dicen que Él nunca se había enojado tanto.

Así que Dios aplicó el único remedio posible. Tomó toda la felicidad existente en el mundo, la más poderosa, lo más parecido al Cielo que se le permitía experimentar a los hombres, y la unió al amor para siempre. El Diablo había atado a las personas al amor, y lo había hecho inseparable del dolor. Dios solo pudo resolverlo atando a los humanos a la felicidad.

(Es por eso que la raza humana está siempre confundida. Dos fuerzas opuestas la arrastran en direcciones contrarias.)

Dicen que el Diablo en su soberbia se proclamó ganador de la contienda. Consideró que su plan había dado resultados satisfactorios, y que serían aún mejores a largo plazo.

Dicen que Dios nunca desmintió esta versión. Era mejor para todos que el Diablo se creyera vencedor. Eso lo mantendría alejado por un tiempo.

Dicen que Dios - si bien nunca deja de preocuparse por sus hijos – creyó que ya había tomado suficientes precauciones. Confió en que sus hijos entenderían, y apreciarían los dones que Él les había otorgado, que le agradecerían por habérselos concedido.

Aún sabiendo que el dolor existe.

* * *

Michelle Almeida sabe que el Infierno existe.

Con tan sólo veintiocho años ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida en alguno de sus círculos concéntricos. No sabe por qué – cuál fue el horrible crimen que debe haber cometido para merecer semejante castigo – pero sabe que el Infierno es su realidad.

Nunca estuvo más segura.

Creyó por un tiempo – demasiado corto, o mejor dicho efímero – que había encontrado el Cielo. Que finalmente había escapado de las garras del dolor, la soledad, el abandono, y dejado atrás la muerte de sus seres queridos, los intentos de suicidio de su hermano, todas sus inseguridades. Creyó que al conocer a quien sería su futuro esposo finalmente estaba recibiendo la felicidad que merecía. Pero todo había sido una ilusión. Otra vez estaba en el camino del sufrimiento.

Tony Almeida, su esposo, había violado todas las reglas para protegerla.

Tony Almeida, su esposo, había hecho lo imposible por salvarle la vida.

_Puse tu bienestar por encima del bienestar del país,_ dijo. _Nada que nadie diga puede cambiar eso._

Tony Almeida, su esposo, iba a ser enviado a prisión, y ella no podía hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo.

Eso significaba que pasarían años antes de que volviera a verlo.

Años.

Tantos, quizás, como los que había vivido sin conocerlo.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

Tony Almeida.

Su esposo.

En la cárcel.

Alejado de ella por más de veinte años.

De sólo pensarlo Michelle siente que se asfixia, que le falta el aire y la cabeza le da vueltas.

Ya pasaron varios días desde la última vez que lo vio – en aquél fatídico día en que, a las 12:51 exactamente, le comunicó cuál sería su destino – pero todavía no puede hacerse a la idea de que van a arrebatarle al amor de su vida y ponerlo tras las rejas por veinte años como mínimo.

Michelle Almeida no puede hacerse a la idea de que está de vuelta en la senda del dolor y de la soledad, un camino del que creía haber escapado hace mucho.

A ella tanta injusticia no le entra en la cabeza.

Su esposo había violado todas las reglas, sí, y había puesto al país en peligro, sí, pero todo había sido por ella. Para salvarla. Los jueces no podían no tener en cuenta los motivos de las acciones de Tony. No podían no entender el amor de un marido por su mujer… ¿no?

Michelle tenía el horrible presentimiento de que no lo entenderían.

Iban a enviarlo a la cárcel de máxima seguridad sin escalas, como a un terrorista o un asesino serial.

Y ella, nada podría hacer para evitarlo.

Sintió náuseas.

* * *

Dicen que el camino al Infierno está pavimentado de buenas intenciones.

Michelle Almeida sabía que también de amor.


End file.
